Clockwork/Transcript
Intro Elias T. Walker: NORAD was able to say conclusively: the missile launched in the Yucatán did not hit the USA. David "Hesh" Walker: Well, where did it go? Elias: That's exactly what I'm sending you boys to find out. The President has authorized, "Operation Clockwork", an assault on a Fed facility high in the Andes that could give us the answer. You will infiltrate the facility and gather any information you can on their missile program. Hesh: What about your old friend, Rorke? He won't stop coming for us. Elias: Rorke will get his, but as of now, "Clockwork" is the priority. Gameplay Clockwork' June 20th – 22:35:39' The Andes, Patagonia Logan checks his watch. He, Hesh, Keegan P. Russ, and Thomas A. Merrick are wearing enemy uniforms. Merrick: Time? Hesh: 22:35. Merrick tosses Logan his helmet and then puts on his own Merrick: Move out. Merrick breaks the jetski with the butt stock of his sniper Merrick: Kick, we've acquired enemy uniforms and are headed to the security checkpoint. We hit the security checkpoint and get in position for the returning patrol. A convoy of trucks drives past them, not seeing or recognizing them. Merrick: Checkpoint's ahead. Kick: You got ten minutes to acquire transport and be inside Blackbird before we cut the power. Merrick: Copy all. The Ghost team reaches the checkpoint. All the enemies are on patrol. Merrick: There it is, hold your fire. I count at least eight at the checkpoint... and the guard on the tower makes nine. Take him out first. Right side tower. Merrick (if the player hesitates): Radio tower. Right side. Merrick (if the player aims at the left side short tower): No. The tall tower to the right. Logan takes out the sniper on the tower. Keegan: He's down. Merrick: We've got three on the command tower to the left. Let's drop them together. Keegan, right. I got left. Logan, take the middle. On you. Logan, Keegan, and Merrick take down the three guards. Merrick: Splash three. Take out the rest. Everyone pick a target. Go. Logan takes out one of the guards and the team takes out the rest. Merrick: Nice job. Let's move. The Ghost team advances to the checkpoint as the enemies bodies are visible from a distance. Merrick: Logan, left side covering Keegan, and clear that body I can see it from here. Logan takes the body down from the roadblock and hides it behind it. Merrick: Hesh in the back, covering me. Kick, Red Bird is secure. Where's the patrol? Kick: They've passed the outer perimeter, headed your way. Right on schedule. Patrol inbound. Keegan: Showtime. Hesh: These uniforms better work. Merrick: Let the BTR pass. The patrol drives by as one truck pulls up to the tollgate. Merrick talks to the soldiers in the truck Hesh: Logan, you've got the driver. Move in. Logan stabs the driver. Merrick kills the other soldier. They hide the bodies. Merrick: Clean and load we need to be green in thirty. They get in the truck. Merrick: Bag. They put their bags in the truck. Merrick: Everyone in, let's go. They begin to drive to the facility. A timer counting down from one minute appears on the right of the screen. Merrick: Once inside, keep your spacing and minimize shots after the blackout. Hesh be ready to hook into their system when we get to security. Hesh: Roger. Merrick: Scarecrow, we're at the clubhouse. We've secured a vehicle and are moving to Blackbird. Elias: Copy, Actual. Blackbird is quiet. You are go for insertion and data retrieval. Merrick: Copy all. A truck drives by them. Keegan waves at the truck. Merrick: Entering Blackbird. They enter the facility and stop their truck. They get out of the truck and head inside. As they head inside, the timer reaches fifteen seconds. Kick: Fifteen seconds. They reach a security checkpoint and put their bags on a conveyor belt for an x-ray scanner. The timer reaches zero and the power goes out. Merrick: Ready your NVGs. They put on Night Vision Goggles. Merrick: Clean house. They open fire on the enemies. The enemies are confused to what is going on as well as blind in the dark which make it easy for the Ghosts to take out the enemies. They clear the room. Merrick: Room clear. Keep moving. We don't have much time. They reach a room with some servers. Merrick: Hesh, get that bug in place. Merrick lights a flare and Hesh plants a bug in the servers. Hesh: I'm patched in. Once the power is on we'll have their eyes and ears. Running static test pattern now. And confirm signal. Kick: Check. They move on. Enemies can be seen ahead. Merrick: Movement ahead. They kill the enemies. Keegan: Clear! They move up. They come up to a big blast door. Merrick: Kick, we're in the green zone prepping victor now. Kick: Check. Thirty seconds until power is restored. They take off their night vision goggles. Merrick: Hydraulic seal needs to go. Merrick and Keegan plant thermite on the hinges and lock while Hesh searches for the hydraulic seals with a tablet. He finds one. Hesh: Drill here. Logan picks up a drill. Hesh: Drill it. Logan begins to drill. Hesh: There's a back trip plate, so don't drill too far. Logan drills through the hydraulic seal but doesn't hit the back trip plate. Hesh: Woah, woah! Stop. That's good. Good, first shell is down. Keegan: Setting charge. Hesh: Moving to number two. Kick: Twenty seconds ... Keegan places a charge on the hole Logan just drilled while Hesh locates the second seal. He finds it. Hesh: There's your spot, Logan. Logan drills into it, doing the same as the first one. Hesh: Far enough! Hydraulic seals are down. Keegan places a charge on the hole. Keegan: Explosive armed. Merrick: Ignite thermite. Keegan ignites the thermite. It burns brightly. Merrick: Back up. Back up. The thermite finishes burning. The hinges and lock are burned. Merrick: Blow it. Keegan detonates the charges. The door is blown off. Merrick: Front door's open! ETA to the nest: four minutes. The power comes back on. Some enemies attack them. Merrick: Weapons free. They open fire on the enemies. Kick: Eyes and ears are online. Patching you in. Boss, you got a mess of 'em headed your way. Merrick: Keep an eye on the labs. They clear through some enemies and go through a corridor. Kick: Major activity at the next junction. Merrick: Get that guy! Head right. Don't get bogged down, we have to keep moving. They clear the enemies. Kick: All clear up ahead. Merrick: Move, move! They go to a door. Merrick: Through here. Keegan busts open the door and goes through the next door. They exit the building and go to some catwalks. Kick: Switching to south corridor. Tangos coverging on your position. Merrick: Exiting the tree. Taking the high road to the nest. Kick: I'm seeing minimal activity on the high road. You're off the radar for now. Merrick: Watch those corners! An enemy comes from around the corner but Keegan throws the enemy off the catwalk. Kick: Tangos massing in the rotunda. Merrick: Take it slow. They exit the catwalk and hold at a door which has several enemies on the other side. Merrick: Hold. Keegan goes through and talks to a couple of enemy soldiers before taking them out. The rest of the enemies are alerted. Merrick: Going hot. Pick it up, boys. Move, before the whole base gets here. They move up and clear the enemies. Merrick: Almost to target location. Area clear. Ninety seconds to the nest. Time check. Kick: Check and clear. You're on schedule. They enter the nest. Merrick shoots into the air and tells the scientists to get out. Merrick: Kick, we've entered the nest. Prepping for transfer. Everyone, drop the bags off on the command platform. Drop you bag on the table over here. They drop their bags on the table and open them. Logan's bag contains an automated turret. Hesh's bag contains tear gas. Keegan's bag contains shockwave claymores. Merrick's bag contains thermobaric mines. Merrick: Hesh, get started on this computer bank. Hesh: I'll need two minutes thirty to complete the download. Merrick: Roger that. We'll cover you. Hesh begins to copy the data from the computers. Merrick: Grab some mines from the bags. They'll be following us down the main ramp. Logan sets up some shockwave claymores and thermobaric mines. Merrick: You've got about thirty seconds to get those defenses set up. Hesh, did you find the data on the rocket? Hesh: Oh yeah, it's all here. Specs, design, implementation. Enemies begin to come in. Merrick: Tangos incoming down the main ramp. They engage the enemies. Enemies begin to come in from the right. Merrick: They're coming in through the doors on the right! Enemies begin to come in from the left. Merrick: They've breached the doors on the left! If enemies manage to attack Hesh... Hesh: Tangos on me. Take them down! Once Hesh finishes copying the data... Merrick: Kick, data's secure. Make the call. Kick: Check. Good work, boys. Merrick: Time to cover our exit. Pop some smoke. They pop smoke to cover their exit. Merrick: Through here. Go, go. They retreat through a heavy door. Kick: We're hearing chatter on emergency frequencies. Not long before they're on to you. They close the heavy door and enter an elevator. Merrick: Time check 23:56. Kick: Check. Merrick: We're going out the same way we came in. Keep your weapons low but ready. Time to blend in. (To Keegan) Leg. Help him. (To Logan) Limp. Don't shoot unless you wanna fight your way out of here. The elevator stops. Merrick: Here we go. The elevator doors open. They pretend to be wounded enemy soldiers. Keegan helps Hesh as if he is injured and Logan pretends to limp. They go back throught the blast door they blew. The enemies have found the drill and are inspecting it. Hesh: They've got the drill. Kick: They're starting to round up their own guys. Merrick: We can see that. Kick: I suggest you start moving a little quicker. They walk a bit faster. They walk through the room which they planted the bug. The enemies have found the bug. Kick: We just lost our eyes. Keegan: They have the plant. They continue walking. A dog barks at them, knowing something is not right about them. They ignore the dog and continue walking. Merrick: Pick up the pace. They begin to move faster to a slow jog. Merrick: Hurry up and get in. They exit the facility and get back in their truck. They start the engine and begin to leave. Merrick: Wait for my signal before engaging. Hesh: Merrick, the data we just grabbed... it contains kill estimates. Merrick: Kill estimates? Hesh: For cities all over the U.S. Toledo, Lexington, Chicago. Merrick: Kick, we're exiting the base now. Kick: Good luck, guys. Merrick: Keep it tight. Exfil will be here in two minutes. Enemy soldiers stop their vehicle. Keegan: They're stopping vehicles. Merrick: Keep to the script. Stop but be ready. An enemy talks to Keegan. The enemy notices something unusual about Logan and says something but Hesh shoots him. Merrick: Punch it! They drive right through the roadblock. Merrick: Logan, get on the turret. Logan uses a grenade launching turret. Merrick: Enemy trucks on the lower right! Take them out! Ram it! Hold on! Gaz! Get off the road! They drive off the road onto the ice. Hesh: Targets behind us! Logan fires at the trucks. Kick: RPGs! Merrick: Shoot the ice! Logan shoots the ice to make the trucks fall in. Snowmobiles come up from behind. Hesh: Snowmobiles behind! More enemy trucks appear. Hesh: More of them behind us! Logan continues to fire at the trucks. Merrick: Neptune this is Merrick, we're inbound for a hot exfil! Neptune 1-1: Understood, we will be in postion in forty-five seconds. Enemies continue to chase them. Merrick: Get us out of here! Keegan: Heading under the bridge. Kick: Vehicles coming from the right. They continue driving onward on the ice. Enemy vehicles come from the right. Kick: Vehicles coming from the right. They reach an open part of ice. Merrick: Neptune, we are at the extraction point, over. Neptune 1-1: Neptune One is on station. Surfacing now. A submarine surfaces from the ice. They drive onto it and stop. They get out. The sub's hatch opens. The screen fade to black as the mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts